


Blanketed

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Double Drabble, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Missionary anal is underrated. Loki enjoys being beneath Thor's writhing body.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Blanketed

Beneath Thor’s body, Loki felt safe. The brothers kissed with dreamy passion as Thor worked his hips, gliding slowly in and out of Loki’s channel. Loki felt comforted by each penetration, held, and he clung to Thor’s body with his arms around Thor’s back. 

Thor’s tongue played against Loki’s tongue as he fucked him, and Loki allowed Thor to control the kiss. Loki slid one hand into Thor’s long hair and the other down the slope of Thor’s back to cup a cheek of his toned ass. Loki felt the muscles move below his hand as Thor thrust into him. 

In time Loki began to grow eager, needy. He started to rock his pelvis, rubbing his erection between their pressed together bodies. Loki squeezed his ass muscles around Thor’s thick cock, wanting to make Thor come, wanting to be the one to own Thor’s release. 

At last Thor broke the kiss and roared Loki’s name as he gave a final snap of his hips and climaxed with a mighty shudder. The sound of Thor’s voice uttering his name with such ecstasy pulled Loki’s own orgasm from his body; he spilled against their stomachs as Thor’s wet pooled deep inside him.


End file.
